A song of Yin and Yang
by iXioz
Summary: Menma Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki. Two boys born into different worlds, fight for their place in this twisted world. Get a view into two sides of the shinobi world and how they will clash together.


Hello FanFic community. I was until now an silent reader on FanFic, but i always had an idea in my head, that i always wanted to realize. Now is the time.

This story will be about Naruto & Menma Uzumaki, with the main focus on Menma.

Why Menma Uzumaki? A non-canon character?

Well.., he is one of my favorite characters and he also showed us what Naruto would have become if he went on the wrong road. A road full of delusions and hatred.

But now.. enough of this introduction, let's get started !

(I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.)

(I'm not native speaker, so there will be some grammatical errors. hope you dont react to harshly about this..)

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Day of the Kyuubi attack**

Location: Forest behind the Konoha Monument

To night should have been the best day of their life. Minato Namikaze, war hero and the 4th Hokage and his wife,the "Red Hot Blooded Habanero" Kushina Uzumaki, are becoming parents of two little boys, even though they only expected one child. Even the chief doctor of the Konoha hospital saw through his medical jutsu only one child in Kushima uterus. Such "accidents" weren't very likely, but they happened. You could only imagine the big surprise when Kushina gave birth to two little boys. Both with very similar features. Short blonde hair, three whisker marks on both cheeks and small, but vibrant blue eyes. You could almost say they were like twins. The only difference between both boys was their loudness. While one boy was loud crying, was the other boy almost still and only some calm louds could be heard. They decided to name the crying baby "Naruto" and the calm one "Menma". But as you guessed this lovely family time didn't hold for long… .

A mask man attacked short after the birth the young family. He extracted after some calculated diversions the Kyuubi no youko from Kushina to fulfil his dream of destroying Konohagakure no Sato once and for all and get its power in his grasp. This would have been an successful move if there was not the man, who ended single handed the third ninja world war on its own. The 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze. After a short battle between them, started the masked man to retreat. He knew he could not win this battle. He was still not strong enough. His big dream of an perfect world for everyone has to wait a little bit longer.. .

And now here they are.. . Both parents on the edge of death. After the Kyuubi tried to kill both newborns, both parents jumped between the attacking nail of the Kyuubi and the babies and saved their lifes.

"Kushina.. i'm so sorry.. i have to seal.. the nine tails... into Naruto and Menma.. or he will destroy the village !".

"But.. they are our little boys Minato ! .. That's just not fair.. !".

"Kushina.. we should believe in our sons… you know more than anyone about the burden of being jinchuriki, but… i believe they will become strong ninja.. with right ideals.. and someday use the power of the Kyuubi for good. .. They will be one day viewed as heros.. . As they should be.. ."

".. I still do not like this.. but i trust you ...and i believe in our sons ! They will change the world ! … Naruto.. Menma.. we will always love you and believe in you .. my.. little.. baby.. ...boys!"

Those were Kushinas last words before she died.

With the last bits of chakra in his body, Minato did what he had to do.

"_Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)!"_

With this sealing technique sealed Minato the Yin half of the nine tails in Menma and the Yang half into Narutos little body.

"I'm sorry Naruto and Menma.. i really am.. !"

* * *

Unknown to both parents, a masked figure with an dark cape observed the whole process in the trees.

"Isn't that interesting.. . What will Danzo-sama say about this..?" and with those worlds he vanished from the side.

**3 Minutes later**

A old healthily bandaged man with one crane in its hand arrived with one of his agents at a table with two babies laying on it. This man was Danzo Shimura. A power hungry man without any scruple to achieve his goals. A man who fought in the first ninja world war under the command of the second Hokage Tobirama Senju. He never got over the moment in the war, where he showed weakness to his commander and lost the hokage hat to his lifelong rival Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was always an man who trusted no one, not even his own ANBU, the ANBU-Ne. The ANBU-Ne are an special agency which only served under Danzo and in Danzos eyes in the interest of the village itself. Their methods are way extremer than the methods of the official ANBU unit of Konohagakure no Sato. Torture and killing of innocents, waging civil wars in smaller countries and genocides of bloodline users were normal ways (in the eyes of Danzo) of preserving the political and financial power of the land of fire and Konoha.

"Here are lying 2 babies... . Shouldn't they only one child?" asked an slightly irritated Danzo.

"Yes.. they actually expected only one child sir.., but it turned out differently.. . After the battle with the masked shinobi, the fourth sealed two halves of the Kyuubi into them. After this both parents died.. . What should we do, Sir?"

"... Well.. if they only expected one child, they never will miss the other.. ."

After this statement.. Danzo picked the little Menma up and went his way..

"The power of the Kyuubi is finally in my hands... !"

* * *

This was the prologue.. a bit short .. but it will become better with the time.

I would be very grateful about some advices.. . As an newby and not native english speaker, it isn't that easy for me, but i will try me best.

Stay tuned. ;)


End file.
